Rhode's Yaoi Spa
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Sequel to Rhode's Yaoi Surprise The girls and the boys go to a spa for some relaxation! But what the boys don't know is this spa is a Yaoi Spa! What could happen? Yaoi that is! I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE YAOI IN IT!
1. Teaser

Lece: Hello my fans and readers! It has been awhile! I do apologize for not updating and waiting to post. Now for all of you I have this little teaser! I know many of you have been waiting for this! So here it is! The third in my Rhode series!

**RHODE'S YAOI SPA**

_The teaser_

* * *

"I can't believe they talked us into this." Allen said as they rode the train.

"We **didn't** have a choice." Lavi pointed out.

"We just have to be on our guard at all times." Kanda stated. "That Noah may be on board."

"Wake me when we get there." Allen said leaning back.

Lavi raised an eyebrow and elbowed Kanda. Kanda glared at him. Lavi motioned towards Allen and Kanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Yuu-chan how about we play a game?" Lavi said barely above a whisper.

Kanda smirked as Lavi took off his scarf.

* * *

The door suddenly closed and Allen was thrown onto a massage table. His silver eyes met lust filled blue ones. He gulped when he saw the smirk.

"Kanda?" Allen said as he stared scared at the samurai.

"You are going nowhere moyashi." Kanda replied his smirk growing.

"We have a schedule to keep!" Allen quickly stated motioning towards the door. "Lece and Rave will kill us if we are late!"

"Baka this was the last thing on the schedule for today." Kanda said as he leaned down close to Allen's face. "Your ass is mine."

"Oh shit." Allen said. "Why is it always me!?"

Kanda crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. He nipped hard at Allen's lips making the boy gasp. Kanda took his chance slipping his tongue into Allen's mouth. His tongue ran over every tooth and the roof of Allen's mouth. Allen let out a small moan as Kanda's knee pushed against his inner thigh. The kiss broke both panting for air.

"You better be ready moyashi cause I'm going to fuck you senseless." Kanda stated making Allen pale slightly.

* * *

'I can't scream.' Lavi thought as the pressure started to grow. 'If I scream Allen and Kanda will hear me.'

Lavi came with a muffled scream. He came all over Tyki's hand. Tyki removed his fingers and let Lavi slump to the ground. He licked his hand clean as Lavi pulled his pants up. Lavi's ears picked up the sound of a zipper. He was jerked up from his current position onto his knees. Tyki crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Lavi's hands dove between them deep into Tyki's pants. Slowly he pulled the older man's pants down to free his erection. The kiss broke and Tyki returned to his position of leaning against the wall.

"Get to work eye-patch." Tyki said making Lavi growl.

"It's Lavi." Lavi said glaring at Tyki. "You're lucky that you'd pleasured me first or I'd be gone right now."

"I love it when you promise empty threats."

* * *

Allen sighed and winced. He froze as he felt cold hands on his body. His breath caught in his throat at the sound of the person's voice in his ear.

"Ready to have fun…boy?"

"TYKI!" Allen said as the Noah pulled him close. "Not here!"

"Why not?" Tyki replied as he held Allen. "The other two can't stop us here."

"That's not the point!" Allen said as he wiggled.

"As many times as you've done this you still get sore." Tyki said as he rubbed Allen's thighs. "Must be nice to stay that way."

"Probably why you three are up my ass all the time." Allen replied. "Let me go."

"It's my turn for revenge now." Tyki said making Allen pale.

"Damn!" Allen said as Tyki pushed him against the wall. "You better make it worth my wild."

* * *

They both watched the TV screen.

"Damn I didn't know so many yaoi fantasies existed." Lavi stated flipping through the guide.

"There's one." Allen said pointing.

"Birthday Wish? And it's sequel Yaoi Surprise?" Lavi said as he clicked on the channel.

Both sat there for a few minutes in awe of what they saw. Both had a nose bleed.

"Damn these guys are good." Lavi stated eyes never leaving the screen.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Allen replied. "My ass is starting to hurt."

"Why?"

"Like I know."

"_LECE!"_

The two jerked to attention. They zoomed in on the screen. Slowly they looked to each other then back at the screen.

"Now I understand why Lece goes nuts when we do yaoi." Lavi said his face red.

"And it's a marathon too." Allen pointed out his face red.

Lavi glanced at Allen. Allen glanced at Lavi. They both smirked.

* * *

"Sex outside…that'll be fun." Lavi said.

"Don't you even dare." Kanda said as he had his hand on Mugen.

"I'm not going to do you…I want you to fuck me."

Kanda's mouth dropped open. "You what!?"

"During the last fantasy I discovered my passion for both seme and uke." Lavi replied. "I'm even willing to do the work."

Kanda couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared astonished at Lavi.

"Are you going to sit and stare at me all night or fuck me senseless?" Lavi asked looking at Kanda.

Kanda still stared at him. Lavi frowned and moved. He straddled Kanda's lap and pulled the still shocked swordsman into a deep kiss. Kanda was snapped back into reality when he felt Lavi's lips against his.

* * *

To be continued………with the first chapter!!!!

Lece: Alright! Let me know if you guys liked this teaser, this is just a sample of some of the action! Plus I have some big news about this fic…….

**IT WILL BE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS WITH AT LEAST ONE YAOI PER CHAPTER!**

Lece: Yes you just read that right, multiple chapters and a yaoi per chapter! I hope to have at least 15 chapters for this story but if my fans like it I will extend the chapters to more than 15…just let me know what you think!

If you guys want the first chapter I will need at **_least 15 reviews_**! More than that and I will update even sooner! I have been working long and hard on this throughout the summer just to have this ready for you guys!

Be safe and Ja ne!


	2. Chapter One

Lece: Wow, I feel so loved to have so many reviews in just one day's time. Well here you go! First chapter!

**Rhode's Yaoi Spa Adventure**  
_Chapter One_

* * *

Allen, Lavi and Kanda were riding in a carriage separate from the girls. Allen winced every time they hit a bump making the other two snicker. He glared at Lavi and Kanda.

"I will have my revenge." Allen growled as they hit another bump.

"Like the people at the spa are going to let us." Lavi pointed out.

"A week of torture." Kanda stated.

* * *

_Other Carriage_

"The boys don't have a clue do they?" Rhode's voice rang out.

"Nope." Lece replied. "We showed them a different brochure."

"Hey Rhode we already have some yaoi for us to watch later." Rave stated.

"AWSOME!" Rhode replied through the golem.

"We'll see the two of you later." Lece said as she hung up.

"The trilogy is a great idea." Rave said.

"I wonder if anyone at the spa will recognize us." Lece wondered.

"Probably not."

* * *

"Wow." The three said.

There stood a simple white building. A pile of suit cases sat beside them. Rave and Lece started to laugh. The boys noticed this and looked.

"What's so funny?" Lavi asked.

"Wrong spa." Lece said pointing. "That's the one we're going to."

The three turned and looked. All three went bug eyed at the sight. There stood a Japanese style home with a sign that read: _**Yaoi Lover's Paradise**_. The boys paled.

"Alright it's time to go!" Lavi said as they turned to run.

"BOO!" Rhode said making the three boys jump back. "No one is going anywhere!"

Tyki stood beside her. Even though he was tan you could tell that he was pale at the sight of the spa.

"This isn't right!" Lavi complained with anime tears running down his face.

"I knew there was a catch." Allen murmured as he folded his arms.

"Please say I remembered Mugen." Kanda said as all three received a smack.

"Get the bags." Rave commanded as the girls walked away. "And don't dawdle."

"To run or not to run?" Lavi asked the others.

"Live with a sore ass or die?" Allen replied.

"Or we could use Mugen to kill ourselves." Kanda stated making Tyki sweat drop.

"You guys are drama queens." Tyki said as he grabbed some bags. "This place isn't like that."

"Then explain." Kanda replied as they started to grab bags.

"It's a normal spa with a yaoi theme." Tyki explained. "Yaoi boys come here to get _rid_ of the pain in their asses."

Allen grabbed bags and almost ran inside. The other three blinked at him as he went inside.

"You two did not." Tyki said looking towards Kanda and Lavi.

"Payback." Both replied.

'Then Lece and Rave got that on tape.' Tyki thought as they walked inside. 'Rhode couldn't stop squealing.'

A girl was at the front desk as the girls walked up. Her manager was beside her on the phone. Lece walked up to the girl since she had more patience than Rave.

"Check-in?" the girl asked.

"Yup!" Lece replied as the boys walked in.

"Name please."

"Lece Marzakey and Rave Kizu."

The manager dropped the phone and pushed the girl out of the way. Everyone sweat dropped. The manager was smiling plus his eyes were shining.

"As in Lece Marzakey and Rave Kizu, authors of _How to have glorious Man on Man sex?_" the Manager asked.

"That's us!" Lece said hyperly. "Our little sister Rhode is with us too!"

"She's an inspiring Yaoi fan." Rave said as Rhode grinned. "She helped us out a lot."

"I'm a huge fan!" the Manager squealed like a fan girl. "I started this spa after reading your book!"

"Cool!" Lece said as the boys groaned.

"Now you two won't be paying a thing!" the manager said. "I'm upgrading you plus everything is on the house!"

"That includes everything for our yaoi boys as well?" Rave asked pointing. "Them behind us."

"Of course! They will get extra special treatment!"

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." Lavi said as the girls signed the papers.

"Everything is going to be free so best not to complain." Tyki stated. "I just hope the room has more than one bed."

* * *

"Crap." The boys said as they were showed to their room.

One king sized bed as in the room. The bell boy shook his head.

"This is the yaoi room portion of the room. The actual bed rooms are through this door." The bell boy said opening the door. "There are 4 double beds in here."

"Oh thank god." Lavi said.

Allen was looking around. The shower was in the yaoi room so was the giant TV. He could see a few of the cameras.

"The TV here shows regular shows plus x-rated films." The bell boy continued. "There is a phone connecting this room with the girls' room across the hall."

Allen looked in the drawers in the yaoi room. He quickly shut it with a blush on his face. He followed the others as the bell boy continued the tour.

"A person will come get you for your appointments." The bell boy finished. "Now I will take my leave."

He left and the boys flopped onto the beds.

"Time to sleep!" Lavi said as he yawned.

"Not bad." Kanda said as he laid down.

"Hopefully this time there **won't** be any yaoi." Tyki said as he got onto a bed.

"Too late." Allen said as Lavi snickered.

Allen walked out of the bedroom and explored a little more. When he was done he went back into the room. The others were fast asleep. Allen grabbed his shower gear and headed for the bath.

* * *

The girls sat in front of multiple screens with zooms. There was pop corn, drinks, and candy everywhere.

"When are they going to start?!" Lece growled while pouting. "I need yaoi no I demand it!"

"They'll start sooner or later." Rave inserted. "Those hormones will get them in trouble."

"Nii-san is moving." Rhode said pointing. "He's heading for the bathroom."

"Yes!" Lece said zooming in. "Maybe we'll get some TykixAllen action!"

"Keep an eye on the other two." Rave stated. "Who knows what they will do."

* * *

Allen stood in the shower letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles. Memories of what happened that morning fresh in his mind.

_Earlier that same morning_

"I can't believe they talked us into this." Allen said as they rode the train.

"We **didn't** have a choice." Lavi pointed out.

"We just have to be on our guard at all times." Kanda stated. "That Noah may be on board."

"Wake me when we get there." Allen said leaning back.

Lavi raised an eyebrow and elbowed Kanda. Kanda glared at him. Lavi motioned towards Allen and Kanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Yuu-chan how about we _play_ a game?" Lavi said barely above a whisper.

Kanda smirked as Lavi took off his scarf.

* * *

"This isn't funny you two!" Allen yelled as he tried to move. "I'm in no mood for games!"

"But we are." Lavi replied as he and Kanda undressed. "We owe you a round from the last fantasy."

"This is supposed to be a vacation!" Allen said as he struggled. "Why do this here?!"

"We have the opportunity to do so." Kanda replied.

Allen growled at them as they approached him. He woke up once they had stripped him of all his clothes.

"Think about it." Lavi said as he took a seat beside Allen. "The girls don't have any cameras here."

"I highly doubt that." Allen stated.

"Either way we are going to do this." Kanda stated as he sat on the other side of Allen.

Allen tried his best to untie the knot. He cursed at his failed attempts.

"Calm down." Lavi said in Allen's ear. "Enjoy yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself if I'm tied up?" Allen replied as Lavi turned him to face Kanda.

"Think of it as bondage." Lavi replied as Kanda produced some lube. "You're the only one tied up though."

Lavi forced Allen's legs apart so Kanda had better access. Kanda quickly snapped a cock ring onto Allen's slightly aroused member. Allen growled at him as he lubed up his fingers.

"The uke is supposed to be happy." Lavi stated receiving a glare. "Why are you not happy?"

"Because this uke wanted to sleep!" Allen snapped. "Take your fantasies elsewhere!"

"Shut him up usagi." Kanda said as he inserted two fingers into Allen's opening.

"I will don't worry about that Yuu-chan." Lavi replied as he laid Allen onto his side.

"You even dare stick that into my mouth I'll _bite_ it off." Allen growled at Lavi.

"I say someone woke up on the wrong side of the yaoi bed this morning."

"Go to hell!"

"Are you on your period Allen? You're bitchy."

"I said go to…AHH!"

Kanda hit Allen's prostate hard making the boy scream out. When he did it again Lavi filled Allen's mouth with his hardened member. Allen was forced to deep throat as Lavi thrust into his mouth.

"You must be enjoying yourself moyashi because your lower half is standing tall." Kanda said as he ran a finger down Allen's hardened arousal.

Allen shivered and blushed. He _didn't_ want to admit that he _was_ enjoying it. But of course his body was betraying him. Kanda removed his fingers and lubed up his length. He threw one of Allen's legs over his shoulder and pushed against his entrance. Allen moaned around Lavi as Kanda pushed inside him. The two moved together lifting Allen off the cushion a little with their thrusts. The pressure built up in Allen's stomach to the point he could almost cry because he couldn't cum because of the cock ring. Lavi's hand was entangled in his hair gently tugging. The combination of the two made it hard on the cursed boy. Lavi removed himself from Allen's mouth sitting back to watch. Kanda flipped Allen completely on his back thrusting at a different angle. Allen screamed out as Kanda pounded inside him.

"Careful Yuu, you don't want to tear him." Lavi said as he continued to watch.

"Shut up usagi." Kanda replied feeling that he was near. "You'll have your turn."

"What do you mean by that!?" Allen asked as he was seeing stars.

"Did you really think I was not going to have a piece of your ass?" Lavi replied to him with a smirk.

Allen shivered hard and screamed. Kanda moaned as he thrust into Allen's tightness a few more times before cumming inside him. Lavi quietly watched as Kanda pulled out of Allen and scoot away. He noted the pre-cum that coated Allen's stomach and erection. Some of Kanda's seed leaked from Allen's hole. Pain and pleasure was written all over Allen's face. Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulders pulling him up into a sitting position. Allen's back was against Lavi's chest as Lavi spread Allen's legs apart.

"Let me cum!" Allen ordered to Lavi as the red head slowly entered him.

"I'm sorry that's not my department now." Lavi stated as Kanda leaned down to tease Allen's erection. "You'll have to ask Yuu for that permission."

"You bastards!" Allen said as Lavi stated to move. "LET ME CUM!"

"Not yet." Kanda replied as he squeezed Allen's sac. "Not till we hear those screams of yours."

Lavi hit Allen's prostate hard making the boy gasp loudly. Kanda's tongue teased the tip of Allen's length making Allen moan loudly. Lavi's teeth scraped the skin on the back of his neck while his tongue traced circles. Suddenly Allen was deep throated by Kanda making him buck. Kanda slowly moved up and down darting his tongue across certain areas he knew would drive Allen wild. Allen moaned as if he was a whore as Kanda and Lavi both pleasured him. He couldn't stand it anymore the pressure was too much for him.

"Please dear god!" Allen said as he panted. "Please let me cum!"

"Why should we?" Lavi asked in his ear. "Give us a good reason Allen."

"If you don't I'm activating my innocence!" Allen threatened. "I'll shred this scarf to ribbons and then beat the shit out of the two of you!"

"I don't think you can." Kanda replied as he stroked Allen. "You're in no condition to do so."

Tears started to form in Allen's eyes. His face was red and he was panting hard.

"Fine, if I don't cum…I will _**never**_ do yaoi with the two of you ever again." Allen snapped back. "I'll wear a damn chastity belt to keep you three away from me!"

"I'm sure Lece and Rave would like that…_**no more**_ yaoi?" he continued making the others pale. "The fans would get you too."

"That's a good enough reason." Lavi stated as Kanda removed the cock ring.

"I do not want my ass on the shit list with the girls." Kanda replied as he stroked in time with Lavi's thrusts. "Or the yaoi fans reading this."

He quickly took Allen into his mouth and sucked hard. Allen knew he wouldn't last much longer as the two quickened their paces.

"I'm….I'm….!" Allen said as he shivered hard.

He released into Kanda's mouth as Lavi filled him with his seed. Kanda wiped the remaining cum from his mouth as Lavi pulled out of Allen. All three slumped into the seat.

"God I need a nap." Lavi said as Allen glared at both of them. "What?!"

"UNTIE ME YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

* * *

Allen sighed and winced. He froze as he felt cold hands on his body. His breath caught in his throat at the sound of the person's voice in his ear.

"Ready to have fun…boy?"

"TYKI!" Allen said as the Noah pulled him close. "Not here!"

"Why not?" Tyki replied as he held Allen. "The other two can't stop us here."

"That's not the point!" Allen said as he wiggled.

"As many times as you've done this you still get sore." Tyki said as he rubbed Allen's thighs. "Must be nice to stay that way."

"Probably why you three are up my ass all the time." Allen replied. "Let me go."

"It's my turn for revenge now." Tyki said making Allen pale.

"Damn!" Allen said as Tyki pushed him against the wall. "You better make it worth my wild."

* * *

_To be continued…_

Lece: I know I'm evil for leaving ya'll hanging.

Remember I need _**15 reviews**_ before I'll update. If I get more than 15 I will update even sooner! Right now I was planning once a week but depends on my number of reviews whether or not it maybe _twice_ a week.

Be safe and Ja ne!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO READERS!

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL READERS!

Hello,

Lece here. I thank those of you who have been patient and encouraging me to write. I have had a few that were upsetting to me.

I know there is no excuse I could give to my readers but I took time away from my writing to tend to my family crisis. Also I failed out of my college program and was forced to switch. Some people blamed my fanficing to be the source however I think it kept me sane.

NEWS!

Now that everything has settled down for a little while I will by Monday Sept 27, 2010 have the latest chapter posted for Rhode's Yaoi spa!

I thank you again for those who were patient and to those who were not, I'm sorry if I have upset.

Thanks to all and be safe!

JANE!

Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey


	4. Chapter Two

Lece: I am sorry for the wait, here is the long long long awaited next chapter.

I am sorry for not posting sooner. I really do appreciate those reviews! Please no flames!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any money by doing this!**_

**RHODE'S YAOI SPA**

_Chapter two_

_

* * *

_"It's my turn for revenge now." Tyki said making Allen pale.

"Damn!" Allen said as Tyki pushed him against the wall. "You better make it worth my wild."

Tyki smirked as he saw the fire in the boy's eyes. He remembered what he and Rhode discussed earlier.

* * *

(Earlier)

Rhode and Tyki waited at the train station.

"I can't believe this." Tyki said as Rhode was reading. "Why are we going along?"

"As Rave explained, this is a vacation." Rhode replied her eyes never leaving the page. "We are going to a spa."

"I have a feeling this isn't a normal spa." Tyki said as he leaned back. "This better not be another fantasy."

"We'll have to see where those hormones lead you." Rhode replied.

"You really think that we want to be up each other's asses all the time?"

"Well that thing between your legs seems to agree with that statement."

Tyki flushed and growled. Rhode smacked him.

"Down boy."

"You three are horrible."

"Well, think about this. What is the real reason you four do this all the time?"

"You force us."

SMACK!

"Wrong! Think harder!"

"I don't know the answer!"

"Then next time you're up someone's ass, think about it."

(Now)

* * *

Tyki had been thinking about the right answer. Looking into Allen's eyes he saw the reason why they do this yaoi. It wasn't the fact that they were just horny it was that damn look in the eyes of the uke that drove them to do it. That look Allen was giving him now was the look of desire of a forbidden sin that caused so many to fall from grace into the hands of lust. That was the logical answer he came up with, the _real_ answer that Tyki was thinking was that he just wanted a real good piece of ass and those eyes were wanting the same damn thing.

Allen stared into the other's eyes wonder what he could be thinking. He raised an eyebrow.

"You going to stand there all night or are we going to do this?" Allen said snapping Tyki from his thoughts.

"Sorry my mind was just thinking of how to fuck you." Tyki quickly respond as he leaned close to Allen's face.

"If you don't know how to do that by now you're fucked up." Allen stated making Tyki sweat drop.

"Well then let's get started." Tyki said as he grabbed Allen's chin. "I think I know who's doing the work."

* * *

Lavi leaned up and stretched. He looked around and blinked. He was the only one in the room.

'Where the hell did they go?' Lavi thought as he walked into the Yaoi room.

Lavi could hear the shower going. But the cracked door to the garden caught his attention. He looked through the crack and grinned.

Kanda got up after Tyki followed Allen. He decided to meditate for awhile. The boards creaked making him grin.

"Been waiting for you usagi." Kanda said making Lavi jump.

"There went my entrance." Lavi said as he sat down.

There was silence between them. Kanda kept glancing at Lavi. Lavi was never this quiet.

"Alright." Kanda said. "What's wrong?"

"Horny." Lavi said making Kanda roll his eyes. "What!"

"I thought something else was bothering you." Kanda replied.

"Something is."

"Then spit it out!"

"I think there are camera's everywhere."

Kanda looked at him.

"There's 16 in the bedroom and 38 in the yaoi that I found." Lavi stated. "Haven't counted the bathroom yet."

"Fuck." Kanda said.

"I see at least 28 out here." Lavi said. "Sex outside…that'll be fun."

"Don't you even dare." Kanda said as he had his hand on Mugen.

"I'm not going to do you…I want you to fuck me."

Kanda's mouth dropped open. "You what!"

"During the last fantasy I discovered my passion for both seme and uke." Lavi replied. "I'm even willing to do the work."

Kanda couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared astonished at Lavi.

"Are you going to sit and stare at me all night or fuck me senseless?" Lavi asked looking at Kanda.

Kanda still stared at him. Lavi frowned and moved. He straddled Kanda's lap and pulled the still shocked swordsman into a deep kiss. Kanda was snapped back into reality when he felt Lavi's lips against his. The kiss was gentle but full of lust. The kiss broke and Kanda stared deeply into Lavi's eye. The look he received sent a shiver down Kanda's spine.

"Yuu I'm waiting." Lavi whispered to Kanda. "Or did you change your mind?"

Lavi gasped as he suddenly was flat on his back against the slightly dew covered grass. Kanda was smirking at him with that I'm going to eat you smirk.

"What makes you think I'm going to pass up an opportunity like this one?" Kanda said as he leaned down close to Lavi's face.

"I don't know but I do know that I want you right now." Lavi replied making their foreheads meet. "Right now it's just you and me no one else is here."

* * *

The girls sat in amazement. Their blood pooling onto the wooden floor that was beneath them.

"We need TV's like this." Lece said as they watched the garden scene and the bathroom scene. "So much detail."

"This place rocks." Rode said. "I wonder how they will feel in the morning."

"Don't worry, it'll be funny to watch." Rave said. "What's the schedule?"

"Yoga, massage, mud bath and the seaweed wrap." Lece said her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh yeah tomorrow's gonna be fun."

* * *

Allen couldn't believe he was doing this again. Tyki had him pinned against the cold tile wall of the shower legs spread wide till it hurt. The Noah has holding him there as he smirked down. A deep blush covered Allen's face as he was pumping his hardening erection. The other watching was making him hard quick. How long he would last this time would be determined soon. A tanned hand quickly balanced one leg over his shoulder as he pulled out a band out of nowhere.

"No!" Allen shrieked as Tyki slipped the ring onto his cock. "I can't last long!"

"I know that boy." The taller replied. "That's why I got it so you will have to wait till I am ready."

Out of the little basket hanging on one of the rails Tyki pulls out a bottle of lube. He waves it in front of Allen's face. The cursed one growls as he holds out his hand. A good portion of lube is poured into his hand. Allen gulped as he split the lube between his hands and let one travel down to his entrance. He ran a finger around the ring of muscle then inserted two fingers deep inside. A moan escaped Tyki's lips at the sight of the exorcist finger fucking himself.

"What a dirty little boy you are." He said lowering the boy to the floor. "You should be taking care of this too."

Allen stared at the swollen member before him. Precum leaked from the tip. Slowly he grabbed it with his other lubed hand stroking the entire length. Little moans escaped from Tyki's mouth as Allen panted. He wanted to be filled but he had to wait for Tyki.

"Alright boy time for the show."

* * *

Kanda gripped the boards on the deck as Lavi's head bobbed up and down between his legs. The two had quickly stripped clothes after gathering materials needed from the yaoi room. A bottle of motion lotion sat beside Kanda as Lavi pulled away. The red head was pushed onto his back hard. He was sure there be a bruise there in the morning. The samurai inserted two lubed fingers into the tight ass. Lavi moaned as he was scissored.

"Damn you're almost as tight as the Moyashi." Kanda said as a third went in. "Never would have thought that."

"Yuu I'm not in the mood for talking I'm in the mood for fucking so you better hurry up before I go join Allen and Tyki in the shower!" Lavi said glaring.

"Impatient aren't we?"

"Shut up I want your stick up my ass what more could you want!"

* * *

"One to shut you up with." Lece said munching popcorn. "Now shut up Lavi and let Kanda do his job!"

Rhode leaned closer to Rave, "IS she ok?"

Rave shook her head, "She's been Yaoi hungry since the last book and nothing has helped remove the writer's block."

"Ah turn up the volume then it's getting good!"

* * *

Lavi blinked and looked around, "Did I just here that right?"

Kanda nodded, "You heard the fan girl shut up!"

A light bulb went off in Kanda's head. An evil smirk formed on his lips as he licked them. Lavi paled at the thought of what was too come.

"Yuu….what are you thinking?"

"I just thought of a way to shut you up."

"Crap…"

* * *

Allen's head rested on Tyki's shoulder as he was straddling the man's hips. His hands were holding onto the metal railing so tight his knuckles were turning white. Tyki was grinning ear to ear at the blush the boy had as he was lowered down onto the man's cock. Every now and then he earns a moan as the boy slid completely into his lap. The boy's length twitched against the other's stomach.

"Already? I don't think so." Tyki said nipping at Allen's ear. "Let's start moving."

He grabbed Allen's ass lifting him almost all the way off then slamming him back down hard. Allen's head snapped back in a scream filled moan as his prostate sent waves of pleasure up his spine. There was no mercy. Tyki repeated his motions hard and fast. Allen didn't understand why he was going so fast unless something else was being planned for him. He held tight to the hand rails feeling a button. Suddenly a screen appeared before his face that was water resistant. Allen blinked at the screen in between his moans.

"What the hell is Kanda doing to Lavi?"

"Shut up boy time for you to scream."

A scream tore from Allen's lips as his already sore body was slammed into at a new angle. Tyki was on his knees holding Allen's legs as he attacked the poor boy's rear. Allen balanced himself on his elbows as he watched Tyki slam into him over and over again. It was pretty easy to see he was very turned on. It was then he felt Tyki shiver.

"No fair!" Allen said panting. "You said you'd help me!"

"In time but right now let me have my fun." Tyki replied turning Allen onto his side.

Allen screamed. It hurt so much not to be able to release. It wasn't much longer Tyki thrust deep inside to the hilt. His warm seed splashed against Allen's prostate making him shiver and buck. Quickly Tyki removed himself from deep with the exorcist. There was a smirk on his face making the younger pale.

"Hold still while I clean you up."

* * *

Kanda was quickly working the rope around Lavi's legs and torso binding his hands behind the red head's back. Lavi let out muffled complaints as he was bound. His blue eyes meet green ones. There was rage and lust in those eyes. A smirk formed on Kanda's lips as Lavi tried to talk through the ball gag. Lavi was on his back. The ropes held his hands behind his back also held his legs in a spread eagle position with his knees bent. He could easily been placed on his knees if it was needed. Kanda stood before him naked. Lavi glared up at him as if saying to hurry it up. Slowly Kanda dropped to his knees grabbing the bottle of lube. He lubed up two fingers inserting them deep into Lavi's entrance. The red head was pretty much already lubed but Kanda had something else up his sleeve. Lavi watched as Kanda pulled out a vibrator. It was about an 1in and half round with a special attachment that teased the ball sac. The attachment looked like an eagle's claw. A deep red blush covered Lavi's face as Kanda slowly inserted the device into him. A moan escaped around the ball choke. Kanda made sure the attachment was tight around Lavi's sac before he turned it on.

"That's right." Kanda said as the red head bucked. "Get turned on so we can finish this."

'Oh God!' Lavi thought as shivers of pleasure ran up his spine. 'This feels so good!'

Kanda changed his positions. He removed the ball choke from Lavi's mouth replacing it with his hardened cock. Lavi relaxed his throat as he thrust into his mouth. The Samurai leaned over Lavi taking the red head's hardened member into his own mouth.

* * *

The girls watched their eyes widened at the screen. Lece was taking notes on a computer without her eyes leaving the screen.

"My god we didn't even have to force them!" Rave stated as half the screens were filled the angles from the bathroom and the others the garden.

"Yo Lece still have writer's block?" Rhode asked as she reached for more candy.

"Nope our publisher will be very happy." Lece replied typing away. "I can't wait…"

* * *

Allen moaned as he tried to grab a hold of something. Tyki's fingers curled deep inside him causing the boy to scream out. One hand was cleaning him out from the day's deeds while the other pumped his swollen member hard. The Noah chuckled at the exorcist as he curled his fingers again.

"Damn you!" Allen said bucking. "I want my release!"

"Don't worry its coming but first you need to clean yourself properly." Tyki replied as he twisted and curled his fingers up against the boy's prostate. "Soon you shall be freed."

Kanda felt Lavi's body shiver beneath him. He released Lavi's twitching member quickly pulling out the vibrator. Lavi let Kanda pull himself out of his mouth as he was flipped onto his knees. With one quick thrust Kanda slammed deep into Lavi making the red head moan like a whore. They both panted as they matched each other movements. With one of his free hands Kanda pumped Lavi's erection.

"No!" Lavi said as he moaned out. "I'll come too soon!"

"I can't last much longer you baka!" Kanda hissed in his ear. "We'll do it together."

Allen's back slapped against the tiles hard when Tyki flipped him over. Their lips crashed together as their hips grinded against one another. The Noah removed the cock ring. Both were shivering. Neither could last much longer now.

"Oh God!" Allen screamed as Tyki grinded harder. "Yes just like that!"

"Now I get." Tyki panted. "This is why we do it!"

* * *

Lavi and Kanda moaned out as he thrust deep inside hitting the red head's prostate with each thrust.

"Kanda….Kanda!" Lavi moaned out. "I'm…I'm…!"

Kanda grunted as he and Lavi came at the same time. Lavi's seed splashed onto the ground as Kanda's leaked out from inside him. He pulled out while untying Lavi. There was some blood and bruises starting to form on his body. Lavi shivered when he felt Kanda's tongue run along one of the marks.

"Looks likes both of us need a shower now." Kanda stated. "But let's wait till the other two have finished."

"I agree." Lavi said as they flopped down onto the grass. "I don't want to go a round with Tyki right now."

* * *

Allen swore that his eyes rolled deep back into his head as he screamed. Tyki moaned out as they came onto each other's chests. Slowly Tyki shook Allen. The boy was knocked out cold. A sighed escaped Tyki's mouth as he quickly washed both of them.

"Guess that was too much for him to handle."

* * *

Tyki poked his head outside. He rolled his eyes at the two laying in the grass naked.

"Oh yeah." Tyki said making the two jump up. "There will be no Yaoi on this trip."

"Shut up!" Lavi said as he limped up to the porch grabbing his clothes.

"Where's the Moyashi?" Kanda asked as Tyki pointed.

"Passed out in the bed room, shower's ready for you two to clean up."

* * *

"Yes that's right!" Lece said over the phone. "By the time we leave here the third should be ready!"

"Who is your publisher by the way?" Rhode asked Rave.

"Secret." Rave replied. "If we told you everything it wouldn't be as fun."

"But that's no fair! Is it someone from the order?"

"Nope it's another fan who we know that works for a publisher."

"Wow….who is it?"

"Sorry her identity must remain unknown for the time being."

"Alright there! We'll send you rough drafts of each of the chapters!" Lece said before hanging up. "She's ready! Also she said to be ready with the videos for the next movie."

"Perfect!" Rave said. "These boys will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams!"

"You mean college funds for the kids and grandchildren." Lece said popping her bubble. "Also a portion for Rhode, she's gonna need it if the Earl kicks her out of the house."

"So what about the morning?" Rhode asked rubbing her hands together. "Should we pull a trick on the boys?"

The other two girls smirked, "What a perfectly great idea!"

The three were left laughing in their room as the yaoi boys were left to recover for tomorrow's events.

_What else could possible happen at the Yaoi Lover's Spa?_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Lece: Alright now remember I need **at least 15 reviews **before I update this fic. I hope to post one chapter a week at the beginning of the week.

If it takes longer than one week for me to update I apologize ahead of time. College is rough right now for me and I'm writing in between studying/homework. Don't worry though…I hope not to take time away any longer.

Ja ne!


End file.
